Draco ¿? Hermione
by Vicky's Angel
Summary: Draco y Hermione 'chocan' y algo se provoca. Aqui estoy otra vez con otro d mis ff basura, este creo q va mejorand a medida que pasan los caps, pero nuse. Alla tu.
1. Draco ¿? Hermione

Draco ¿? Hermione  
  
El verano acababa de comenzar, hacía una semana que habían salido de King Ross Hermione se había despedido de Harry con un beso en la mejilla. Eso a ella no le preocupaba, lo raro era lo que había sucedido después (n/a lo escrito en cursiva es lo que ha sucedido y Hermione esta recordando):  
  
Después de despedirse se fue hacia el baño de la estación para refrescarse la cara, después de lo que le había hecho a Harry, nada malo, pero si estaba un poco alucinada.  
  
Entro en el baño, se refresco la cara, pero al salir, se encontró con alguien muy inesperado.  
  
Hombre, pero si es la Sangre Sucia de la Granger - dijo un choco rubio, con dos preciosos y profundos ojos grises, la cara afilada y una cuerpo bastante atlético para su edad.  
  
Prefiero ser Sangre Sucia, a tener esa horrible expresión en la cara - señalando la cara de odio de Malfoy.  
  
¿Qué te crees que as dicho, asquerosa Gryffindor?  
  
Mira Malfoy, ya me estas tocando las narices. Deja de ir de cool por la vida, por que la verdad es que no lo eres. Lo de Sangre Sucia es el colmo, te crees que tu sangre es limpia, cuando tu padre es un asqueroso Mortifago partidario de Voldemort. Además, te crees guapo, pero ¿de donde te has caído? Y tampoco juegas bien al quiddich, aunque lo creas. No sé por que tantas chicas babean detrás de ti, ¡¡¡¡¡PESADO!!!!! ¡¡¡No se como te soportan!!!  
  
Todo el mundo miraba asombrado, estaban en el mundo muggle, y las palabras:  
  
Sangre Sucia, Sangre Limpia, Mortifago, Voldemort y quiddich no eran muy sonadas por aquella zona.  
  
Solo se escuchaban en el mundo mágico. Pero el que más asombrado estaba era el propio Draco, mientras Hermione le gritaba el se iba echando hacia atrás y ahora estaba acorralado por la Gryffindor. Él la miraba con sus profundos ojos grises y ella con sus ojos color miel. Cuando todos los muggles se fueron, por fin, ellos seguían mirándose, pero sus caras cada vez estaban mas cerca. Hasta que al final, Draco se lanzó, la agarró de la cintura, sacó rápidamente su varita:  
  
Nonvisibile!!!  
  
Luego, la besó dulcemente. Él la agarraba de la cintura y ella se abrazaba fuertemente, mientras se seguían besando. Pero en ese momento nadie los observaba, Draco había utilizado un hechizo de invisibilidad.  
  
Después de estar besándose durante un largo rato. Se fueron separando lentamente y abriendo los ojos. Hasta que Draco dijo:  
  
Visibile!!!  
  
Y salía corriendo, mientras Hermione lo observaba perderse entre la multitud de la estación.  
  
Ahora Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama pensando en Draco, en ¡SU DRACO! Pensaba en enviarle una lechuza, pero seguro que él, ese día, solo se había estado burlando de ella, y no sentía nada más. Pero ella estaba loquita por su enemigo Draco Malfoy.  
  
Pero alguien pensaba en ella en ese mismo momento:  
  
¿Por que? ¿Por qué esa Sangre Sucia me hizo eso? ¿Por qué tuve ganas de besarla? Y ¿por qué tendré que llamarla Sangre Sucia? ¿Qué tiene de sucio ser hijo de muggles si ella es bruja? Pues vaya. - pensaba Draco para sí. Un hijo de magos, con un padre Mortifago, partidario de Voldemort.  
  
Enviarla una lechuza, sí, puede ser - se repetía el - ¿por qué no? Si ella no siente lo mismo, pues peor para ella. Como bien dice, siempre tengo chicas babeando detrás de mí. Pero yo, ¡guau!, Creo que me estoy enamorando, o ya lo estoy. ¡¡¡LA QUIERO!!! a ella, y solo a ella, nadie podría remplazarla. Será idiota esa Granger, por su culpa estoy enamorado, de una de mis peores enemigas, amiga de Harry Potter. Pero la quiero tanto.  
  
_+**+_  
  
¿Os ha gustado?  
  
No esta muy bien escrito, bueno vale, esta fatal, pero: ¿Qué le voy a hacer, no me suelo dedicar a esto?  
  
Este ff tiene continuación, supongo que poca gente lo leerá, ya que es bastante malo, y bastante corto, pero weno.  
  
Ya sabeis, bombas, howlers, lechuzas, etc. en la zona de reviews.  
  
La continuacion esta escrita ya desde hace mucho, si alguien, aunque sea una persona sola, kiere que lo continue, que me avise, xfavor, que encantada sigo publicando.  
  
Bueno muxos bss y atte: ViC_MaLFoY 


	2. Cartas

Capitulo 2.Cartas  
  
Si, decididamente - se repetía - la enviaré una lechuza, no pierdo nada.  
  
Draco se sentó en su escritorio de pino negro. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y una gran y esbelta pluma de color gris, a juego con sus enormes ojos. Comenzó a decir:  
  
Hermione:  
Mira, no me gusta ser directo, pero. bueno, en la estación. lo que sucedió. bueno. es que. Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo decir tan directo, bueno no lo sé. Me parece que me gustas o algo así. Siento de corazón todo lo que te he dicho e insultado siempre, pero desde el encuentro que tuvimos en la estación, lo tengo todo mas claro. Es decir, te insultaba desde que te conocía porque me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti, y no lo quería admitir.  
No te puedo obligar a que sientas lo mismo que yo, de todas formas respóndeme y dime lo que piensas. Aguantare tus insultos, tomatazos y lo que me quieras echar, pero no lo puedo resistir mas, creo que: TE AMO!!! Besos  
  
TU Draco  
  
Draco mientras escribía la carta paseaba por su habitación, mientras su pluma escribía, con un conjuro que tenia parecido a: Ekribez!  
  
Bajó a buscar a su lechuza, Ares, la ato la carta y vio como se alejaba en dirección a su amada.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama escuchando a Avril Lavgine y su canción Complicated ( n/a: Si alguien conoce el estribillo de esta canción es castellano, lo entenderá )  
  
Hermione se había quedado casi dormida, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. El disco había pasado ya unas 2 o 3 veces. Después de un rato, una lechuza gris se posó en la ventana de su habitación. Hermione reconoció al momento esa lechuza, siempre llevaba dulces y regalos Draco a la hora del correo en Hogwarts. Ansiosa abrió la carta y la leyó detenidamente.  
  
Ay, ay Draco, MI Draco, como puedes pensar que te voy a insultar o a mandar tomatazos, con lo que yo te quiero.  
  
Hermione sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a escribirle una respuesta a Draco.  
  
Querido Draco:  
Veo que esta carta es sincera, por lo cual, mi contestación también será sincera. Yo también creo que te amo, te amo con locura, mas de lo que tu te puedas imaginar. Me gustaría mucho verte, besarte. Pero nadie lo aceptaría, a mí eso me da igual y espero que a ti también. De todas formas, tengo polvos flu, de la ultima visita a los Weasley. Si tu quieres podemos quedar en algún sitio.  
Espero impaciente tu respuesta. Besos y más besos. TU Hermione  
  
Espero que esto sirva - pensaba Hermione.  
  
Espero que me conteste - pensaba Draco.  
  
Los dos enamorados estaban en sus habitaciones, una negra, verde y plateada. La otra dorada y roja. Diferentes colores. Diferentes casas. Diferente sangre. Diferente vida. Muchas diferencias había en ese amor, pero no por eso se iba a destruir.  
  
Tic- tic - sonó la ventana del Slytherin, su lechuza había regresado de su largo viaje. Draco con mucha inquietud y sentimiento, cogió la carta y la comenzó a leer.  
  
Ay! Por que tendrá que ser la vida tan cruel, dos enamorados que no se pueden ni ver. De todas formas, el Lunes que viene mis padres se van y me quedo solo en casa, puedo invitara a que venga. Muy bien, le escribiré la carta, necesito verla yo también.  
  
Amada Hermione: Te quiero tanto. Bueno, este Lunes no hay nadie en mi casa. Vente, te necesito, mi vida no esta completa si tu no estas aquí, conmigo, junto a mi.  
  
Cuando veo tu foto  
  
Me dan ganas de llorar Tener tan cerca tus labios Y no poderlos besar!  
  
Besos de tu amado poeta  
  
TU Draco  
  
Corrió a enviar aquella cata, pero cambio de lechuza, porque Ares estaba ya muy cansado. Cogió a Promes, le lechuza de la familia Malfoy. Esta era de color negro, con el ala derecha de color blanco y tenia una M con el escudo de la familia Malfoy en su pata izquierda. La echo al vuelo y bajo a la cocina a coger algo para comer:  
  
Tryny, ¿me puedes dar unas pastas y un vaso de leche, por favor? - preguntó Draco.  
  
Se-Señor. - casi gritó Tryny con su chillona voz de elfina domestica - ¡Señor, ¿Cómo me lo puede pedir por favor?!  
  
Tampoco te extrañes, soy. un chico nuevo. eso, así se podría decir. Un Chico Nuevo. Bueno. ¿Me das mis pastas? - dijo en tono amable, raro en él.  
  
Claro amo, ¿cómo no se las iba a dar yo a usted?  
  
No me llames amo, llámame Draco.  
  
Deacuerdo, amo Draco.  
  
Te he dicho que. bueno, da igual, llámame como quieras.  
  
Draco subió a su habitación y vio que Promes había regresado con la respuesta de Hermione, una carta muy pequeña que decía:  
  
Amado Draco: A las 6:00 p.m. en la Mansión Malfoy. Te quiere Tu Hermione  
  
¡Que bien! - gritaba Draco - ¡ La podré ver!  
  
Toc-toc - sonó la puerta - ¿a quien podrás ver, mi querido hijo?  
  
A nadie, ¿te importa mama? - dijo este con desagrado - He pedido un regalo.  
  
¿Qué has pedido?  
  
Un libro de transformaciones humanas. - dijo con cara de: Para transformarte a ti mamá. Así que cierra el pico y espanta de mi habitación.  
  
Ah.. Vale querido, bueno, adiós. Te recuerdo que el Lunes nos vamos a las 5:00 y volvemos a las 12:00, aunque seguro que nos retrasamos, seguramente, jijiji. Decía con una sonrisa picara en la boca.  
  
Vale, pues adiós. Vete de mi habitación mamá.  
  
Pum - la puerta se cerró de repente.  
  
Mientras Hermione estaba en su habitación gritando como una loca sin pensar:  
  
¡Le veré! - gritaba - ¡Le veré!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hola a todos!:  
  
Bueno, he estado mirando los reviews que me escriben y GUAU!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron.  
  
M@ry - Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Me ha encantado que te halla gustado, de verdad. Muchas gracias.  
  
Jenny/Jade - Lo primero, me encantan tus fanfictions y me ha hecho mucha ilusión que me escribieses. Gracias por lo del orgullo, supongo que si que me vendría bien. Que bien que te halla parecido interesante y si, ni me imagino la cara de los muggles cuando ellos estaban en la estación. Muchas gracias.  
  
Diana Malfoy - Gracias por tu apoyo. Recuerdo que los alumnos no utilizan magia fuera del colegio, pero bueno, es un Malfoy, de todas formas muchas gracias por recordarme el detalle, lo corregiré si me sucede otra vez. Muchas gracias.  
  
Poly Morgana R - Que bien que te gustara el comienzo de la historia. Lo continuaré, por ahora tengo escritos 6 capítulos, pero espero continuar. Respecto a lo de tus fanfictions, leí alguno, pero no me dio tiempo para poner un review, cuando pueda, lo haré. Me gustó mucho el de la canción de Alejando Sanz, es mi canción favorita, acertaste.  
  
Bueno he contestado a los reviews, espero que me escriban más a lo largo de la historia. También espero que les haya gustado realmente y que sigan leyendo.  
  
Muchos bss y atte: ViC_MaLFoY 


	3. Preparativos

Antes de todo quiero hacer propaganda. . De verdad, este grupo esta muy bien, es de una amiga Poly Morgana R y yo soy participante, junto con algunas personas mas que también participan. Si leéis esto es que os gusta la pareja de Draco y Hermione, por lo que entrar en este grupo que merece la pena, mucho. Hace falta gente, apuntados, esta muy bien. Espero que me hagáis un poquito de caso. Gracias.  
  
Bueno, aquí les dejo con otro capitulo, los reviews (poquitos, pero bueno), los contesto al final.  
  
Todo lo que va entre y esta en cursiva es un pensamiento.  
  
Pos aquí les dejo con la continuación del Fan Fict, que creo que va ser el ultimo capitulo que publicare, debido a la poca cantidad de reviews que recibo, debiendo ser que no les gusta.  
  
Ahí va para las personas que quieran leerlo:  
  
Capitulo 3.Preparativos  
  
- Ah. Vale querido, bueno, adiós. Te recuerdo que el Lunes nos vamos a las 5:00 y volvemos a las 12:00, aunque seguro que nos retrasamos, seguramente, jijiji - Decía con una sonrisa picara en la boca.  
  
Vale, pues adiós. Vete de mi habitación mamá.  
  
Pum - la puerta se cerró de repente.  
  
Mientras Hermione estaba en su habitación gritando como una loca sin pensar:  
  
¡Le veré! - gritaba - ¡Le veré!  
  
Esa noche los dos se metieron en sus camas pensando en el otro, se verían al día siguiente, y quien sabe que harían ( n/a: Q pensais? Vale, no tenia q aber preguntad, desd luego. )  
  
beep, beep - algún despertador sonaba.  
  
La joven que se despertaba, con todo el pelo enmarañado, y más después de dormir. Sus ojos color miel, brillaban cuando la luz del sol se reflejaba en ellos. Su piel, morena combinaba perfectamente con esos labios de color carmesí. Sus curvas, todas perfectamente colocadas en su delgado cuerpo, la hacían parecer mas alta de lo que era. Llevaba un camisón por encima de las rodillas, cogió una bata de color blanco, se puso las zapatillas y bajo a la cocina de su casa para tomarse un buen desayuno:  
  
Herms ¿qué pronto te levantaste hoy, no? - preguntó su madre  
  
Si, bueno, es que tengo que preparar algunas cosas. es que. esta tarde tengo que salir. y bueno, tengo que preparar los libros, ver que es lo que tengo que llevar y lo que no. ya sabes, además quiero ir antes a una tienda a comprar una cosa, y me han dicho que suelen cerrar pronto. así que, cuanto antes vaya mejor, ¿no?  
  
Si, bueno - dijo su madre después de todo lo que su hija le había contado - y ¿a donde tienes que ir? - Preguntó su padre que acababa de entrar en la cocina y había escuchado la conversación.  
  
A una. a una biblioteca mágica, ya sabéis, además, no creo que os dejen acompañarme.  
  
Ah, vale, y ¿a qué ora te vas?, Cariño - pregunto su madre.  
  
- penso Herms - Pues eso, a las 5:00 p.m. tengo que salir de casa - dijo esta vez Hermione.  
  
Vale, pero te tendrás que quedar sola un rato, porque tu padre y yo nos vamos poco después de comer, a las 3:00 p.m., más o menos. ¿Te importa quedarte sola?  
  
No, en absoluto - dijo Herms - .  
  
Bueno, yo ahora me voy a la consulta, que tengo que recoger unos papales - dijo el padre de Herms.  
  
Pero, si hoy no trabajamos. - añadió su madre.  
  
Ya, pero es que me deje los papeles, tengo que recogerlos y vuelvo.  
  
Vale, pues hasta luego - dijo la madre dándole un beso.  
  
Adiós papa - dijo Herms dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
  
Adiós a las dos - dijo este mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.  
  
Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado de allí y muy alejado de todo un chico rubio se intentaba despegar de sus sabanas color plata coloreadas de terciopelo azul. Su platino pelo rubio daba que pensar si el color del Sol era real o solo un reflejo de aquella hermosa cabellera. Ojos bellos, grises profundos que ahora reflejaban felicidad, felicidad de haberse dado cuenta que a quien odiaba solo amaba con todo su corazón, y hacia eso para defender sus sentimientos. Piel pálida, con una ancha espalda y unos músculos bien marcados para su edad. Levaba puesto un pantalón corto, dejando ver sus duras piernas, la camiseta se encontraba en el suelo, ya que con el viento Sur, el calor sofocante había aumentado. Una gota perlada salía de su desenredada cabellera, sin gomina y sin nada artificial en ella. Se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a sacar ropa para ponerse ese día, aquel en el que podría estar con aquella chica de la que llevaba siempre enamorado sin saberlo, intentándolo disimular. Abrió aquel gran armario que era aun más espacioso en el interior. Después de mucho pensar saco una túnica de terciopelo rojo, que, aunque no se lo crean, le quedaba muy, pero que muy bien, ese rojo resaltaba su piel blanca y sus ojos grises. Después de ponerse la túnica se dirigió al aseo, se puso un poco de gomina, la justa para que a las 6:00 p.m. podérsela quitar. Se aseó y salió de su habitación con aire de superioridad ( n/a: siento la definicion tan extensa de Draco, pero. esq no lo puedo evitar, sorry, es tan. ).  
  
El día paso con normalidad en los dos hogares, mágico y muggle, los dos seguían habitados por familias unidas, bueno igual los Malfoy no eran una familia tan unida, pero seguían siendo familias. Pero la ora se iba acercando poco a poco, los padre de Malfoy comieron antes que su hijo porque se tenían que preparar. Herms y sus padres comieron a la vez. A las 3:00 p.m., los padres de Herms se fueron de casa y los padres de Draco subieron a su habitación a prepararse.  
  
¿Qué me pongo? ¿Esto, o esto? ¿Con cuál estaré más guapa? ¿Con cual le gustaré más? ¿Con cuál me quedo? - se preguntaba histérica Herms - Bueno, si me pinto los labios con brillos plateado, es mejor que me ponga una túnica, no creo que haga mucho calor así que aprovecho - y saco una túnica preciosa de color terciopelo plateado con los remaches de color azul marino con los broches negros - Decididamente, ¡esto me queda genial! Gracias a que puedo comprar cosas vía lechuza, que si no, no se que haría. Pero, no puedo salir así a la calle, bueno. la meto en la mochila y en la tienda me cambio de ropa, creo que me dejen, conozco al dueño y como hay poco gente mágica por aquí, me he hecho su amiga - se volvió a quitar la túnica y la guardo en la mochila cuidadosamente con todo lo que necesitaría. Se puso lo que ya tenia antes, unos vaqueros y un polo de cuello vuelto con todos los botones sueltos. Se arreglo mucho el pelo, se lo aliso con una poción ( n/a: no m vengan kn q no se puede utilizar, lo unico que no se puede utilizar, q yo sepa, es la magia, no las pociones ). Estaba preciosa, aun con ropa muggle se veía hermosa. Eran las 4:45 p.m., como vuela el tiempo cuando una se está arreglando.  
  
En otra habitación:  
  
Bueno, vamos a ver, son las 4:30 p.m. y papá y mamá ya se han ido, antes de tiempo, pero se han ido, ya puedo empezar a arreglarme. A ver, pelo: quítate esa gomina horrible, una lavada de pelo no te viene nada mal, así que. - Draco se lavo el pelo y se lo seco con un secador mágico. Draco se secó el pelo y le dio brillo con el secador mágico. Un mechón rubio caía sobre su cara de una forma muy sexy y todo lo demás estaba entre peinado y despeinado pero sin parecer un loco, esta simplemente: GUAPÍSIMO!!! Se colocó bien su capa roja - Ya son las 5:30 p.m., dentro de un rato llegara Herms, una pregunta, ¿la molestara que la llame Herms? Bueno, se lo preguntaré.  
  
Un rato antes.  
  
Vale, son las 4:45 p.m., entre que recojo mis cosas y me preparo para salir son las 5:00 p.m. - recogió sus cosas, cogió el abrigo, cargó su mochila, abrió la puerta, trancó con las llaves y ya estaba en la calle dispuesta a llegar a esa tienda y luego a casa de Draco.  
  
Salió a la calle, y cogió un ritmo rápido para llegar a la tienda, a las 5:15 p.m. ya estaba allí, un poco antes de lo que había planeado, pero no importaba. Entró en aquella tienda y pasó al cuarto trasero, cuando:  
  
¡EH! - se oyó una voz - ¿Quién anda ahí?  
  
Mmmmm, soy yo, Hermione - dijo un poco asustada.  
  
¿Hermione? ¿Quién es esa? No la conozco.  
  
Pero, señor Meridia, soy yo, la chica ''especial''.  
  
¿Especial? ¿Qué especial? ¿De qué me hablas? Muéstrate.  
  
Aquí - dijo ella acercándose a la luz - ¡Eh! tu no eres el señor Meridia.  
  
No, yo soy el nuevo dependiente.  
  
No te conozco, bueno, yo venia aquí para ver al señor Meridia y hablar de un tema ''especial''.  
  
¿Sobre que?  
  
Sobre algo que no sé si puedo contarte.  
  
Tiene que ver por que estas en este cuarto trastero lleno de ''cosas''.  
  
Sí, mas o menos.  
  
Vale, estudié en Dumstrang, hace 5 años acabé el curso.  
  
¿SÍ? - pregunto una Herms incrédula.  
  
Si, no me lo estoy inventando.  
  
Vale, soy Hogwarts de 5º año, vengo a hablar con el señor Meridia porque necesito usar la chimenea para ir a casa de un amigo.  
  
¿A casa del novio, no?  
  
Yo. no. porque lo dices.  
  
Porque no se suele venir a una tienda con una capa de terciopelo plateado de gala y toda la mochila llena de cosas para maquillarse la cara.  
  
¿CÓMO?  
  
Si, creo que se te ha abierto la mochila  
  
¡Ah! Sí, bueno muchas gracias, ¿está el señor Meridia?  
  
No, pero sí puedes usar la chimenea y allí hay una habitación para que te puedas cambiar de ropa.  
  
¡Muchas Gracias!  
  
De nada, todo por ayudar a una amiga ''especial''.  
  
Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja - rieron los dos a la vez  
  
Herms se metió a la habitación, se puso la capa, se dio un poco de brillo en los labios, arreglo su pelo y se lo recogió dejando caer dos mechones sobre su cara. Colocó bien su capa guardó todo lo que la sobraba en la mochila y salió de aquel lugar.  
  
Estas muy guapa - dijo el dependiente que acababa de entrar al cuarto trasero buscando un trapo ( n/a: No va a ligar kn el dependiente, es un Draco/Hermione, y eso pa mi es sagrado. )  
  
Muchas gracias - dijo Herms mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
Eh, que ya sé que tienes novio, no te voy a hacer nada. Pero una pregunta, ¿volverás por esta chimenea, no?  
  
Si, claro, no hay otra mas cerca.  
  
Bueno, no creo que esté, ya me habré ido. Una cosa, la puerta de entrada a la tienda tiene una conjuro para protejerla. - Herms iba a decir algo pero el dependiente la calló con un gesto y siguió hablando - sé que no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio, lo único que tienes que hacer para cerrar es girar el pomo 3 veces, así el conjuro comenzará, que no se te olvide, que si entran y encuentran todas estas cosas, quien sabe lo que puedes hacer. ( n/a: Vale, es un poko kutre, pero no se m okurria otra ksa, jeje. )  
  
Vale, no te preocupes que no se me olvida - mientras el dependiente se daba la vuelta para dirigirse, con el trapo en la mano, a la tienda - Perdona, - este se dio la vuelta - ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Ben, llámame Ben - contestó él - ¿Y tu?  
  
Hermione, llámame Herms  
  
Bueno, hasta cuando te vea.  
  
Lo mismo digo - contestó ella mirando su reloj y viendo que eran las 5:45 p.m., hora de irse preparando para viajar con los polvos flu.  
  
Son las 5:55, Herms debe de estar por llegar. - cuando un ruido le hizo dejar de pensar, llegaba desde la chimenea.  
  
¡¡¡DRACO!!! - gritó Herms saltando a sus brazos.  
  
¡¡¡HERMS!!! - gritó él mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Sus ojos se encontraron, sus labios se llamaron y......................  
  
_|**|_  
  
Hola de nuevo:  
  
Primero, contestar a los pocos reviews que me mandaron:  
  
Poly Morgana R - Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo ( seguramente el último  
). Que bien que te gustase, gracias por lo de que tiene hilo para rato,  
espero que así sea. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW.  
P.D - Estoy haciendo propaganda de tu grupo, a ver que tal.  
  
Mexia - Como observaste todavía no llegó ese momento, pero que bien que  
te gustase. Si lo continúo, veremos que pasa ese día a esa hora, jejeje.  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW.  
  
Jenny/Jade - Claro que me hace mucha ilusión el review. Muchas gracias  
eso de decir y las que te dejaré según vaya subiendo mas capítulos. Yo  
también entiendo hay Draco como tu, a veces que son muy buenas, pero  
otras. Bueno, yo sigo leyendo esa estupenda traducción que haces, que me  
gusta mucho. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW.  
P.D. - Estoy en el grupo de Poly Morgana R, soy ViC_14_CoKy. Me  
encanta ese grupo.  
  
Nicol-Aru - ¿De verdad te gustó tanto? Pues muchas gracias. Ya se que tardé un poco, pero es que. bueno, mi agenda esta muy apretada, lo siento. Todavía no estuvieron solo, si sigo, igual sabemos que pasa al final, pero no sé.  
  
Bueno, pues como ven no tengo mas reviews que contestar. Espero que les halla gustado y ya saben si quieren que tenga contestación, REVIEWS.  
  
Por favor, sean buenos, pónganme algún review, no les cuesta mucho y aunque me critiquen, me gustan.  
  
Muxos bss y atte:  
  
ViC_MaLFoY 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.Juntos**

¡¡DRACO!! – grito Herms saltando a sus brazos

¡¡HERMS!! – grito él mirándola a los ojos.

Sus ojos se encontraron, sus labios se llamaron y…………………………………………………………

Se encontraron, se besaron. Con pasión incontrolable. Era su segundo beso, mucho mas gustoso y placentero que el primero que se dieron. Las manos de Herms recorrían la nuca y la espalda de Draco. Él la agarraba por la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra la acariciaba la mejilla.


End file.
